La Primera Payasada
by OverMaster
Summary: Era otra noche oscura, tranquila y fría en la gran ciudad. El frío casi calaba los huesos. Se acercaba el invierno. Y parecía que, luego de varios años de una onda de calor, aquel iba a ser otro de los inviernos tempranos, despiadados y glaciales típicos de Ciudad Gótica.


Batman y todos los elementos y personajes relacionados son la propiedad intelectual de DC Comics.

* * *

**La Primera Payasada.**

* * *

Era otra noche oscura, tranquila y fría en la gran ciudad. El frío casi calaba los huesos. Se acercaba el invierno. Y parecía que, luego de varios años de una onda de calor, aquel iba a ser otro de los inviernos tempranos, despiadados y glaciales típicos de Ciudad Gótica.

La baja temperatura era especialmente evidente sobre la azotea de la Factoría Química Axis, un viejo, enorme y decadente edificio en las afueras. Una mole arquitectónica cuadrada y fea, erizada de chimeneas que continuamente vomitaban densos vapores negruzcos y verdosos. En las laderas de una colina, cerca del río, se alzaba, mucho más ancha que alta, pero aún así imponente en una manera opresiva y siniestra, arrojando sombras en todas direcciones.

En su azotea, un hombre. Mediano de estatura tirando a alto, y de complexión delgada. Lucía nervioso e indispuesto mientras miraba a todos lados constantemente. Vestía un elegante traje negro con zapatos de charol blanquinegro, y un corbatín rojo escarlata. Una capa de fina tela roja a sus hombros, manos enguantadas, y un brillante capuchón duro y cilíndrico, con el tope curvo como un domo, cubriendo la totalidad de su cabeza. Toda su atención estaba centrada en vigilar a sus alrededores, mientras sus dos asociados cargaban sendos cajones, saliendo de la caseta de las escaleras por las que acababan de subir.

Uno de estos hombres, pequeño, grueso y trajeado de pardo, con un denso bigote negro, dio un mal paso casualmente y volcó el contenido de la caja que portaba. Hubo un ligero ruido sordo y torpe mientras miles, posiblemente millones al cambio actual, de dólares en billetes embalados en pacas idénticas unas a otras resbalaban y se dispersaban por el piso mugriento de la azotea.

"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Apresúrense!" los urgió el encapuchado, en una voz baja y sigilosa. "¡Van a atraer a la seguridad!"

"Tú tranquilízate, Capucha Roja," le indicó el otro sujeto, un hombre flacuchento pero ancho de hombros, con finos bigotes ratoniles y un traje igual al de su acompañante, mientras ambos se agachaban a recoger el dinero y echarlo de vuelta a la caja. "Tenemos a los guardias atados allá abajo, y hemos cortado todas las alarmas. No hay manera de que puedan—"

Pero entonces la fuerte luz de un proyector los sorprendió, cayendo sobre ellos. Cuatro policías uniformados estaban de pie al otro extremo de la azotea, apuntando sus armas a ellos.

"¡Alto!" ladró el policía a la cabeza del grupo. "¡Vamos, vamos, suban esas manos!"

"¡Cabeza de culo!" rugió el hombre del bigotillo de rata. "¡Dijiste que este sería un trabajo seguro!"

"¡Grissom nos vendió!" siseó el encapuchado, entrando en pánico. "¡Debe haber sido eso!"

"¿Vendernos? ¡Yo voy a arrancarte la estúpida cara de caballo y a venderla, viejo!" gruñó el otro, fluidamente sacando su pistola y abriendo fuego contra la policía mientras sus dos cómplices se ponían a cubierto.

"¡Aaah! ¡Ese ruido!" Capucha Roja se llevó las manos al casco mientras corría. "Suena tan fuerte con esto…"

"¡Por el amor de Dios, sólo corre!" le gritó el hombre bajito, pisándole los talones. "¡Todo esto se echó a perder!"

Tomaron las escaleras de escape a un nivel inferior, pero salir a campo abierto bajo el reflector los habría hecho blancos demasiado fáciles. Así que se infiltraron en el intrincado dédalo de pasarelas del área de filtrado, corriendo por sobre vastas extensiones de líquidos corrosivos y verdosos con penetrantes olores, burbujeando varios metros por debajo de sus pies. Corriendo a través de la obscuridad, rodeados por difusas nieblas industriales y atenazados por el terror.

"¡Oh, Jesús! ¿Por qué camino es?" gritaba el hombre bajito. "¿Cómo salimos?"

"Yo… ¡No lo sé!" confesó Capucha Roja. "Esta máscara… No puedo ver adónde voy…"

"¡Voy a matarte, inútil hijo de perra!" le amenazaba el tercero de la banda, apresurándose tras ellos. "Cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a—"

Entonces una bala lo alcanzó a través de la cabeza, y otra en el pecho, y él cayó. Policías de Ciudad Gótica. Parte de lo podrido en la urbe llevaba placas. Acribillar a un fugitivo por la espalda y sin renovadas voces de alto era algo que sólo se molestaban en hacer cuando lo querían silenciado.

Otro disparo le dio al hombre bajito en un tobillo, haciéndolo tropezar. Retorciéndose de dolor, él comenzó a gritar a vivo pulmón. "¡Ay, diablos! ¡Ay, diablos! ¡Tíos! ¡Ustedes no me quieren a mí! ¡Lo quieren a él! ¡Él es el líder! ¡La Capucha Roja!"

Otro disparo perforando sus pulmones lo silenció.

Capucha Roja trepó por una escalerilla hasta otro sub-nivel, temblando de miedo como un niño extraviado. Musitaba algo incomprensible para sí continuamente, y esquivaba las balas al azar, corriendo tan rápido como podía, hasta perder a sus perseguidores al doblar varias confusas esquinas en veloz sucesión. Él ni siquiera sabía que ya los había eludido. Tan solo se mantenía corriendo locamente, impulsado por terror puro.

Hasta que un sonido fuerte lo sorprendió. Fue un crujir de tela gruesa en la oscuridad, o quizá podría haber sido un aleteo, excepto porque ningún animal en la ciudad podía haber aleteado con tanta fuerza.

Algo negro y con ojos implacables y espectrales, alto y enorme, con la figura amarilla dorada de la silueta estilizada de un murciélago en medio de su pecho, se dejó caer de pie en la pasarela metálica, justo frente a él. Un corpulento ser de sombra terriblemente tétrico, salido de las tinieblas, con capucha y larga capa, negras ambas del negro más profundo. Echó uno de sus puños macizos enguantados en azabache hacia atrás. Y arrojándolo para adelante, le conectó al bandido un golpe en la cara que se sintió como de roca.

El vigilante cayó casi sin consciencia a los pies con botas que llegaban hasta escasos centímetros más abajo de las rodillas de _el vigilante_.

"Vaya, Capucha Roja," rugió eso, con una voz profunda y aterradora, como la de una bestia hambrienta. "Nos encontramos de nuevo."

"¡No!" gimoteó él, retrocediendo patéticamente. "¡No, no, no! Esto no está ocurriendo. ¿Oh, Santo Dios, que has enviado para castigarme? ¡No te me acerques más! No te me acerques más, o yo…"

Y entonces él estaba cayendo.

"… saltaré…"

No ardía. Eso fue lo primero que le sorprendió durante su caída. Él conocía bien las propiedades del ácido: corrosivo, abrasivo, letal. Pero no le ardía, al contacto con su piel. Era muy extraño, reflexionó mientras se hundía. Si aquello que lo rodeaba realmente era ácido, debería haber estado muriendo en medio de horribles dolores. _Tal vez ya estoy muerto,_ consideró.

En una ocasión, durante sus estudios de Química en la secundaria, él sufrió una quemadura accidental con ácido en una mano. Dolió como el infierno en su piel. Sus gritos de sufrimiento casi no pararon en dos horas, y a punto estuvo de perder los dedos. Nunca podría olvidar, creía él, aquella monstruosa sensación. Cómo quemaba hasta el hueso, mientras sus compañeros de clase se reían de su torpeza.

Sin embargo, ahora, solamente sentía un cierto escozor. Molesto, y por todo su cuerpo, pero cuando menos tolerable. Eso era bueno, de hecho lo único bueno que le había acontecido en todo el día.

_Wildcard luck._

Suerte loca. Ése era el término. Mejor dicho, maldita suerte loca. Había sido un día de perros. Le habían manipulado, traicionado, defraudado, apaleado, ofendido, apuñalado por la espalda, engañado, disparado y aterrorizado, todo ello dentro de menos de doce horas. Y ahora ahí estaba, hundiéndose, a gran velocidad dentro de aquel extraño líquido. Yendo directo hacia el fondo. Esa era la historia de su vida, en líneas generales, pero hoy había sido aún peor. Maldita suerte loca.

De repente, escuchó y sintió una fuerte agitación por todo el líquido, y antes siquiera de poder formular una hipótesis al respecto, se sintió elevado bruscamente hacia la superficie por una fuerte corriente espumosa, burbujeante. Algo, por un segundo, le trajo a la mente, sin darse cuenta, la idea fugaz y vaga de un renacimiento.

_Las afueras de Ciudad Gótica. Un lugar solitario para morir._

Él tenía un sabor realmente raro en su boca.

Aquella fue la primera cosa que él notó cuando despertó. El sabor era ácido, casi ardiente, por encima de toda su lengua y el interior de su boca. Él escupió instantáneamente, y el sabor comenzó a difuminarse, muy lentamente. Entonces pudo percatarse de algo más: alguien estaba de pie junto a su cuerpo caído, y además él mismo se hallaba totalmente empapado, de la cabeza a los pies, en alguna clase de líquido verdoso que tenía un olor rancio, penetrante. Gruñendo, el se sentó en la grama seca y muerta mientras sentía a su cabeza girando como un carrusel enloquecido.

Él estaba teniendo un día realmente malo, pensó.

(Espera un minuto. ¿Exactamente qué me ha ocurrido durante este día?)

(¿Y como una nota colateral, exactamente quién soy, por cierto?)

Miró hacia abajo a sus enguantadas manos por un segundo, y entonces las pasó por encima de todo su rostro y cabeza, como si esperara sacar sus recuerdos a la luz masajeándolos. No funcionó, así que él se golpeó con los nudillos en la cabeza un par de veces y aguardó, pero de nuevo no consiguió resultados. Se mordió el labio inferior con mediana frustración, y para su sorpresa lo sintió inflamado e irritado.

Entonces el hombre viejo, barbudo, flacuchento y apestoso, ligeramente jorobado, parado al lado suyo habló. Su voz estaba tan rasgada y cansada como sus ropas parchadas, y el tono marcadamente etílico en ella, así como la botella vacía que estaba sosteniendo en una mano, delataban con facilidad al hecho de que él había estado bebiendo.

"Hey, ssheñor," dijo el vago mientras entrecerraba sus ojos azules enrojecidos para verle mejor. "¿Qué passha contigo? ¿Dónde eshtá tu cirrco?"

_"¿C-circo…?"_ el hombre sentado susurró suavemente, parpadeando a la vez que torpemente se ponía en pie. Él miró a su alrededor, y vio de nuevo al área de vertido de desperdicio tóxico fuera de la cual había nadado antes de quedar inconsciente. Pero mas allá de eso, el no podía recordar nada. "¿Por qué…? ¿Po-por qué está usted hablando acerca de… circo?" Y se rascó una de sus mejillas, sintiendo una comezón bastante intensa por encima de toda ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir, amigo?" el ebrio rió mientras le pasaba un gran fragmento de vidrio roto que se sacó de un bolsillo. El hombre extraño, tras un momento de vacilación, lo agarró con manos temblorosas y lo observó de lleno, con ojos anchos de sorpresa. "¿Tú eresh un payaso, verdad? ¡Vamoss, dime algo chistoso! ¡Apueshto que eresh todo un gua-shón!"

Era una visión bastante interesante, pensó él al mismo tiempo que contemplaba, hipnotizado, a los inusuales rasgos de la cara blanca como tiza en el pedazo de espejo. Aquella nariz larga, absurdamente puntiaguda como el pico de un pájaro. Aquella densa mopa de húmedo pelo verde en el tope de su cabeza. Aquellas facciones bizarras, angulosas en su rostro alargado, casi caballuno. Al principio él pensó que tenía que ser maquillaje, pero frotó sus carrillos con su mano libre y el blanco no se fue. Él tocó a la nariz extraña, y no estaba hecha de goma. Ese estropicio grotesco en verdad era su propia cara.

Con razón el viejo borracho le estaba sonriendo tan burlonamente, en una manera tan exasperante.

Todo era horrible.

Tan horrible, de hecho… que era hilarante.

Él rió para sí mismo una vez, entonces carraspeó, tosió dos veces, y declaró con una voz algo más alta y fuerte, sin saber exactamente la razón:

"Bueno, yo creo… creo que tengo un buen chiste o dos que contar."

"Sí, bien," el vagabundo asintió, "entoncesh vamó a oílo. ¡Vamosh, hombre!"

"Muy bien… muy bien, verás…" Escupió un poco más del sabor acre en su boca, y entonces dijo: "¿Qué le dijeron las tijeras al arbusto?"

Él miró interrogativamente al anciano, con una chispa ligera y siniestra en sus ojos, sosteniendo el agudo trozo de vidrio firmemente en su mano en todo momento. El viejo sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros, y sonrió en un modo que el otro hombre encontró extremadamente irritante, casi asqueroso. Le recordaba a alguna persona… él no podría decir exactamente a quien, pero era alguien a quien él había odiado mucho, en el pasado…

La respuesta vino naturalmente, en un fluido giro de vidrio centelleando en la obscuridad nocturna, directo hacia la garganta del problema.

"¡¿No te molesta que te demos corte?!"

El impactado, herido sujeto se llevó las manos a la tráquea e intentó gritar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como trató, el payaso lo cortó una vez más. ¡Ciertamente un debut cortagargantas sobre el escenario! ¡Para quitarte el aliento!

No era gracioso. Nada gracioso.

No era gracioso. Nada gracioso.

Y aún así, era tan gracioso… ¡era sensacional! ¡Como para caerse muerto!

El payaso en el traje negro salpicado de sangre se paró sobre el cadáver, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y finalmente dejó a la oscura, atronadora risa pugnando por escapar de su pecho salir libre. Y él rió, y rió, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron llenos con lágrimas de felicidad, y su voz se volvió ronca por un rato.

Acababa de nacer una estrella.

* * *

**El Comienzo.**


End file.
